Kurt Hummel's New York City Scavenger Hunt
by klainebowkidpotter
Summary: Blaine's sending his boyfriend around New York for some strange reason, or at least, what Kurt thinks is a strange reason.
1. Chapter 1

"And what lucky girl is getting flowers from you?" the stout New York florist asked Blaine, her accent thick, grinning at the boy as he searched for the bright red roses he was after.

"Lucky boy, and I want to tell him that I love him more than anything," Blaine replied simply, raising his eyebrows at the woman. He watched her eyes widen and her lip start to curl, but she repressed it, smiling once more instead.

"How many would you like?"

"Eleven bright red roses, please." Blaine checked his phone while he waited for the woman to assemble his bouquet, grinning wide at a text he received from his boyfriend.

(4:26 P.M.) _Why aren't you home yet? I haven't seen you all day and I miss your face._

(4:26 P.M.) _…And other parts of you._

Blaine quickly typed back a few simple words before paying the florist and setting off on his way back to his apartment.

(4:27 P.M.) **Good things come to those who wait.**

He walked even faster as he noticed the time, now at a near sprint back to his apartment. Skipping the stairs entirely, he hustled up the four flights to his floor, stopping to catch his breath, because let's face it; four flights of stairs at a near sprint will take the wind out of anyone.

Luckily, his boyfriend wasn't waiting at the door for him, like some nights when he received impatient texts. Those nights ended in clothes everywhere and things knocked over, but the element of surprise remained Blaine's best friend tonight. There wasn't any time for that right now, not until much later in the evening. Blaine crept around the apartment, keeping every part of him quiet. He found his boyfriend in the bedroom, organizing his closet once again. With a sly smile, he tip-toed up behind the boy.

"Kurt, close your eyes," he whispered. A shudder ran through Kurt's body, making Blaine smile softly at the sight. "Now, I left a set of instructions for you in the kitchen. The first part of it, however, is to put this wardrobe of yours to good use. Come up with something nice, but not _too_ nice. You don't get to see me until you finish your first task."  
>Blaine grinned evilly, grabbing Kurt's shoulders to whip him around and place a passionate kiss on the boy's lips. He pulled away a fraction of a second later, running out the door, making sure to shut it loud enough for Kurt to hear.<p>

"That _asshole_," Kurt muttered. He sighed, turning back to his closet. He picked out something nice, but toned down for him. Skinny jeans and a long-sleeved v-neck and a vest would have to do. Once he dressed, he cautiously stepped out into the kitchen, looking for the instructions Blaine left him.

_Kurt Hummel's New York City Scavenger Hunt_

_Step 1-_

_5:00 P.M. reservations for the first Italian restaurant we went to in the city._

_Be there or be square_

_- B_

_P.S. Your favorite vase is on the coffee table by the couch. The color and number means I love you more than anything in the world. You're welcome._

Kurt turned toward the living room, gasping at the bouquet of brilliant red roses Blaine had placed in the vase. He glanced down at the note again, hurrying over to smell the flowers and grin before letting out an excited laugh. He pocketed his phone and ran out the door, anxious to find Blaine and thank him for being so amazing.

The walk was quick, only a few blocks from their apartment complex. Kurt felt a reminiscent smile spread across his lips as he remembered the first time they came to this little restaurant.

"_We haven't even gone grocery shopping yet. We ran out of the food we packed. Come _on_," _Blaine pleaded. The couple was still unpacking box after box of their things, starting their lives over in New York City together after graduating high school in Ohio.

"_Where do you even want to go? We know nothing about the city," _Kurt replied, folding his arms. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"_That's the fun part! We just walk around until we find somewhere that looks good and trace our steps back to the apartment. And if we get lost, we can always hold on to each other for dear life while we sleep on a curb with a hobo."  
>"Blaine!"<br>"I'm kidding. I'll leave a trail of bread crumbs."_

"_You're not funny."_

"_This same wit is what made you fall in love with me."_

"_No, it's what made me hate you."  
>"Because you obviously live with someone you hate."<br>"I put up with you."  
>"Just keep in mind that hate sex is really hot."<br>"_Blaine!_"_

They playfully bickered while walking carefully around the city, staying close to their apartment complex. Restaurant after restaurant was shot down by one of them, whether it be from the type of food served that they weren't in the mood for, or it looked unwelcoming of two young gay men in love. Soon enough, they came across a small Italian restaurant with an adorable (as Kurt put it) older woman called them over.

"_You two are brave,"_ the woman told them, nodding to their joined hands. Her Italian accent was thick, mixed with just the slightest hint of New Yorker in it. _"Come inside. Maria will take care of you."_

Since then, they ate there at least once a week, with Maria still taking care of them. She and Kurt became close friends, learning a lot about each other while they chatted at the restaurant. It felt so strange for Kurt to be going in by himself; every single other time he'd been hand-in-hand with his boyfriend.

"Kurt, sweetheart, how are you?" Maria called out, noticing the boy looking around, his expression slightly confused. "Blaine is waiting for you at your usual table."

"Thank you, Maria, dear. Don't forget to drop by the table, okay? We need to catch up," Kurt replied, grinning at the woman's accent.

"Ovviamente, bello. Now go to him, he's nearly bouncing off the walls back there."

"Usual Blaine," the boy sighed over his shoulder as he walked off to meet Blaine. His smile grew into a grin that nearly consumed his face once his boyfriend came into view, standing in front of the table with his hands held neatly in front of him and a soft, proud smile on his lips.

"Buona sera, la mia stella," Blaine said softly as Kurt approached, taking the boy's hand. He lifted it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles, letting it linger for maybe a second too long. He gestured for Kurt to sit, nodding to Maria before he joined his boyfriend.

"You look incredible," Kurt pointed out, his voice timid. Blaine smiled at him.

"You look even better."

Maria came gracefully out of the kitchen at that moment, her movements fluid and obviously practiced. She set two plates of food in front of them, nearly floating away in her rush to take care of her other tables.

"Eat up, you've got some errands to run," Blaine stated, digging into his pasta happily. Kurt pushed his around with his fork for a moment.

"Why have you been so vague today?"

"It'll make sense soon."

"But Blaine-"

"But nothing, babe. I love you, but you need to eat."

Kurt sighed in defeat, starting on his bowl of pasta silently.

"Baby, can you ask Maria for the check while I run to the bathroom?" Blaine asked, looking at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, darling."

"I love you, you know." Blaine stood and leaned over the table, taking Kurt's face gently in his hands. He placed a sweet, delicate kiss on the boy's lips before disappearing to the bathroom.

"Maria, dear, can we have our check?" Kurt asked moments later as the woman walked by. She grinned and pulled a piece of paper out of her apron, handing it to Kurt with a motherly hand cupping his cheek, walking away after a second.

"He's not coming back, is he?" he asked no one in particular, sighing sadly as he unfolded the paper.

_Kurt Hummel's New York City Scavenger Hunt_

_Step 2- _

_Food is paid for and everything is squared up with Maria. Make sure you thank her. One of our friends is in this restaurant, holding a gift card to the little thrift shop Quinn works at. Go with them to pick up a new outfit for yourself and talk to Quinn for your next task._

_- B_

Kurt started growing incredibly annoyed at Blaine for all of this. It wasn't fair that he's only seen his boyfriend for ten minutes today, and why is he sending Kurt on this stupid scavenger hunt? None of it even made sense.

"You'll love his surprise," a voice said softly just over Kurt's shoulder. He glanced up to see his friend Mercedes leaning over, the knowing smirk that Kurt had seen many times before plastered on her face. "Let's get out of here. We've got shopping to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sighed, still frustrated, but he knew that shopping would be good for him. Retail therapy was always his first choice. He stood, giving a thankful nod to Maria as she walked by, and linked arms with Mercedes.

"Okay, spill," the boy demanded as soon as they left the restaurant. Mercedes glanced over at him. "What is Blaine up to?"

"I'm not telling you," she replied simply, pulling them across the street.

"Why not?"

"Because, it'll ruin the surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know."

"Then tell me!"

"No."

"'Cedes, come on, _please_?"

"You really want to break Blaine's heart?"

Kurt froze. "What do you mean?"

"He's counting on this to go perfectly and for you to be surprised, so if I told you, then it'd break his little heart," the girl replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "I'm not happy about any of this, though."

"I know you're not. But it'll be worth it. Trust me." She pulled on Kurt's arm once more and into a little boutique they had stopped in front of.

"There he is!" Quinn called out as she saw Kurt enter the boutique, running over to pull him into a hug.

"Hi, Quinn," Kurt laughed, taken completely off-guard by the gesture. Sure, after high school he and the blonde had grown a lot closer and hugs were just a part of being friends with Kurt Hummel, but something like that was unusual for both of them. "Why so excited?"

"Because you're shopping here, of course," she quickly replied, pulling Kurt over to a rack of clothes that were just his style. "And something going on later."

"Care to explain?"

"Don't worry about that. Shop!" Quinn smiled, holding out a perfect Burberry sweater. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her but took the hanger, looking over the sweater before grinning. He moved on to pick out a pair of skinny jeans that hugged him perfectly, keeping Blaine in mind when he heard the girls tell him how great his ass looked.

"Do I get any kind of hint?" Kurt asked a little while later, piling his new outfit on the cashier s counter. "Like how long this will take? I haven't seen Blaine all day and I miss him."

"It shouldn't take too long," Mercedes replied, glancing over at Quinn. She nodded in agreement, pulling her phone out as she went to go clock out in the back.

"But I don't get to know what's going on, right?"

"Right."

Kurt groaned in frustration. His phone chimed in his pocket moments later, causing Kurt to jump a bit.

(6:35 P.M.) **I hear you re upset.  
><strong>(6:36 P.M.) _Why are you doing this to me?  
><em>(6:37 P.M.) **Good things...  
><strong>(6:37 P.M.) _This isn't fair. I haven't seen you all day and I really miss you. Why can't we just go home and watch Audrey Hepburn movies until we fall asleep in each other's arms?  
><em>(6:38 P.M.) **We still can. Just not right now. Trust me, baby, you'll like this. I love you.**

"Here you are," the cashier chirped, her voice light and youthful. She had to be sixteen at the most. Kurt smiled sweetly at her and turned to Quinn, who was holding a folded piece of paper out for him.

"Not again," Kurt mumbled as he glared at the note.

_Kurt Hummel's New York City Scavenger Hunt  
><em>_Step 3 -  
><em>_I expect to see you in that outfit one day soon. You're gathering a posse, if you haven't noticed. Tell Quinn it's time to pick up Beth and accompany them to get her. She has your next destination.  
><em>_- B_

"What's this one say?" Mercedes asked, that knowing smirk on her lips again.

"I'm supposed to tell Quinn that we need to go get Beth?" The girl nodded, moving simultaneously with Mercedes to link arms with Kurt and pull him out the door.


End file.
